pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders
Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders is the third game in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. It takes place in an undefined timeline separate from Plants vs. Zombies 2, where time travel has not been invented and Zomboss's goal is purely domination over Suburbia. Plot: After trying (and failing) to steal your brains with a house assault multiple times, Zomboss decides that conquering the rest of Suburbia first would probably easier and more fruitful in the long run. Now, with the rest of the city's residents driven away by zombies, it is up to you and Crazy Dave to destroy the zombie army and take back the city Areas: Player's House A short tutorial world where the homeowner re-learns to use their planting skills to wipe out the zombies left at their house The Greenhouse After defeating the last Zombie stragglers at your house, it's time to begin gathering Plants. This zombie-infested greenhouse is where the player acquires new Plants to help them on their journey. Sun falls faster than normal here. Peaceless Park After a successful attack on the greenhouse, it's time to take a walk in the park. A zombie-infested park, that is. No new gimmicks. Flowery Meadows After clearing the park of unwanted guests, it's time to make your way towards the city. The first stop on your journey is a beautiful but dangerous meadow full of Zombies, and success here is needed if Zomboss is to be found. Flowers occasionally spawn, which block planting and buff Zombies that eat them. Fungal Forest On the outskirts of the meadow, a dark forest lurks menacingly between you and the city. Because of the thick canopy of leaves, sun doesn't fall and Sunflowers fall asleep. Logs appear randomly, which block planting and act as obstacles for straight-shooting plants Misty Marsh Past the forest lies an equally dark marsh, full of fog and lurking Zombies. Fog covers the last four tiles of the lawn, and the last two tiles are covered in water, making them unplantable. Ghastly Graveyard After a long while of exploring, you're finally in sight of the city! Unfortunately, the street entrance is on the other side of the city graveyard and full of newly-awakened zombies. Graves appear all over the lawn and spawn Zombies or block projectiles, depending on the type. Main Street After fighting your way through the dangerous graveyard, you have finally arrived at the outskirts of the city. Here, at the street that leads into town, all you have to do to enter is defeat the waves and waves of Zombies that seem intent to keep you out. The middle three lanes are street, while the outer two are sidewalk. Flower Pots are required to plant here, and Zombies driving vehicles can spawn down the street lanes. Ice Rink An ice rink that the Zombies have taken over. Flower Pots are required to plant here, and Zombonis occasionally spawn, cleaning the ice and allowing Bobsled Teams to attack. Perilous Pool Across the street from the now-clean ice rink is a indoor pool, and it seems it must be conquered if you want to avoid going back out in the open. The middle three lanes are pool tiles, which require Lily Pads to be planted on, and Zombies will occasionally rise up from underwater for surprise attacks. Awful Office An office that has been overrun by Zombies. Partitions appear, blocking straight-shooting Plants, and many special tiles spawn to increase the danger. Skyscraper Survival After many battles throughout the city and areas around, it is time to find Zomboss. Unfortunately, the only way you can see far enough to find his lair is atop the largest skyscraper in Suburbia, which is coincidentally overrun with Zombies. As you make your way up the skyscraper, more and more Zombies begin to appear, along with new and varied obstacles including vents that Imps drop out of, and stairways packed with Zombies. Rooftop Rumble Upon finally reaching the top of the Skyscraper, it is clear where Zomboss's lair lies. Unfortunately, he seems to have found your location too, and to survive you must fight of waves and waves of his minions from all over the land. Rusted Junkyard Zomboss's lair, it seems, is in the middle of a wasteland of junk. Many zombies with unique abilities reside here, and Plants slowly take damage from the toxic fumes, requiring Areca Fresheners to plant safely. Zomboss Labs Finally, after many trials, you have reached Zomboss's lab, your last destination. Many robotic zombies appear here, and Flower Pots are required for planting. Game Modes Campaign: The basic game. Progress through different areas on your quest to defeat the evil Zomboss, while collecting Plants and becoming stronger Challenge Mode: The basic game, but with no lawnmowers or premium plants. Survival Endless: Beat ever-growing waves of Zombies throughout any area in the game. Sun-making plants are prohibited, but you receive a small amount of sun after beating a wave. Upcoming Content https://pvzcc.fandom.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies:_Suburbia_Defenders_Upcoming_Content More in the future. = Category:Games